En-gb:Kurow
Kurow ( Polish Kurów) is a big village in South-Eastern Poland, located between Pulawy and Lublin, on the Kurowka River. It is capital of a separate gmina, a municipality, within the Lublin Voivodeship and has 2817 inhabitants (as of 2015). left|thumb|Map of Kurow History Sometime between 1431 and 1442 the village was granted city rights based on the Magdeburg Law. As a private town, it was the centre for the trade in food from the surrounding area. Several fur and leather factories were also located here. In 16th century, Kurow was one of the centres of Calvinism, since many of the Polish Brethren settled there. By 1660, most of the inhabitants had converted to Arianism. After 1660, the town shares its history with the rest of the region. In 1795, after the third partition of Poland, Kurow was annexed by Austria. In 1809, it became part of the Duchy of Warsaw. In 1815, Kurow became part of the Kingdom of Poland. During the November Uprising, in February 1831, the minor Battle of Kurow took place, when the Polish forces under general Jozef Dwernicki defeated a Russian army. In 1870, during the January Uprising, the town finally lost its city charter, which has not yet been regained. Since 1918, Kurów is once more part of Poland. On September 9, 1939, during the Polish Defensive War, which is the name in Poland for the start of World War II, the town was heavily bombed by the German Luftwaffe. Among the targets destroyed was a civilian hospital (marked with red crosses), where many victims perished. During World War II, Germany set up two slave labour camps in the town. In 1942, a minor ghetto was established. However, most of the Poles imprisoned in Kurów escaped and joined the Polish Home Army units operating from the nearby forests. Old buildings and places *church (built in 1452, refurbished in 1692), with the grave of the Zbaski family and sculptures by Santi Gucci (1587) *bell tower (built in 18th century) *gate (built in 1911) *rectory (built in 1778-1782) *vicar's building and parish school *cemetery *Commune Hall (built in 19th century) *postal inn (built in 18th century) *thermae (built in 19th century) *some monuments Image:Kosciol1.jpg|Church (built in 1452) Image:Urzad2.jpg|Commune Hall Education *nursery school *primary school *university-preparatory school *secondary school for adults Other institutions *cinema *3 banks *police station *local GP *fire station Sport clubs *KKS Garbarnia (football) *KTS Topspin (table tennis) Famous people * Wojciech Jaruzelski – general, former Polish president (born 1923 in Kurow, died 2014 in Warsaw) * Czeslaw Janczarski – poet, writer of fairy tales for children (born 1911 in Hruszwica, died 1971 in Warsaw) * Jacek Janczarski – satirist, dramatist, film scriptwriter (born 1945 in Kurow, died 2000 in Warsaw) * Piotr Kurowski – castellan, owner of Kurów (died 1463) * Grzegorz Piramowicz – priest in Kurow, writer, philosopher (born 1735 in Lvov, died 1801 in Miedzyrzec Podlaski) * Ignacy Potocki – nobleman, owner of Kurów (born 1750, died 1809 in Wien) Kurow